Depths of darkness
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: A new force in the military has come to assist the lagoon company with a war and saving the gang and reunite with his sister and family in the fight for there lives
1. Chapter 1

Depths of darkness

A/N: I do not own black lagoon though god I wish I did

As the dark skies over roanapur and rock was going about his usual business the lagoon was greeted by a bloodied and smartass young man in all black clutching a ak103 which in itself was a modernized ak47 and a m32 grenade launcher stood on the gangplank holding a cigarette in his mouth while waiting for anyone to answer. Finally getting mad he fired a shot from a 45 that he used as well as a tt-33 handgun from a stint as a special operator and that got there attention and woke a certain sleeping gunslinger up and she was pissed at the rude awakening. Storming out on the deck she yelled "who the fuck wants to die for this bullshit" until she saw who it was then stopping and standing on the deck in shock. "Bet yall don't know or even remember me eh sis?" which said with a death glare and a calm demeanor instantly got him on board as revy introduced who had snuck on and greatly altered their routine. Daniel was a 6 foot tan skinned brown haired boy who had at the first chance he got jumped ship and faking his own death to avoid outstanding warrants joined the military and was recruited into the rangers and started forming the ghost brigades which is why he was there. Sis it's been awhile and I aint gonna sugar coat it my past is anything but fucking grand and I'm glad to be home with the only family I have left. I also brought an arsenal and a naval contingent which means ships, men tactics and-with a mysterious smile which showed all his time in the field-guns which brought a smile to revys lips as Danny pulled out a bottle of scotch as well as jack Daniels and yelled "cheers to my family and our band of pirates" for that's what the naval squad jokingly called themselves. As he watched the sun go down with his sister he mused over the girl he loved to which revy responded "oh man the fuck up ranger boy" and he then smiled and said at least I'll admit who I'm dating before walking off and holding a saiga 12 gauge shotgun and hearing that the us and the combined Arab states of what had been Iran and Iraq were at war and Russian hardliners planned a coup. "Oh sonuvafuckingbitch can I have one fucking day of peace and tranquility" was all he could say before Revy ran out and asked if he had heard the news about the wars and asking if bougainvillea would be involved. "I doubt cause I served with similar members in the spetznaz alpha group and they will most likely be a rebel group if that's what it comes to because money is all they want and like hell anyone will stop them in that aspect and those ravens rock bastards had better watch out" was the only line he said with a straight face before finishing off his smoke and throwing it overboard before he walked to the LCS the USS redemption which as a raider was a monohaul and its sister the uss defiance which was a trireme. As he walked over to the two ships he walked over to his ghost squad which they called seal team 7 or AFO raider depending on the branch they worked with at the time and told them calmly looking over at revy "protect them and try to keep the Russians safe cause as of now we are at war and those bastards may try and get to us by going through our friends or family and ill be damned if we lose them for a greedy bastards ambitions" so as of now we go black until we know our family is safe. That is all so good luck and good hunting my friends is how he finished his conversation before going to the back of the redemption and found his big brother on the deckk as he was stationing the .50 caliber machine gun with armor piercing explosive rounds so they got talking about life. "Well brother I just this is the beginning of a new chapter in our lives and Im glad you joined us finally" which he said with a smirk and then his brother responded with a stinging remark "at least I didn't have to fake my own death to leave the country" so the bitter response was "oh fuck off boy" and a slap on the back before he left and silent prayer that they all make it through the war alive.  
>AN: there is the first chapter and hope yall are in the mood for all hell to break loose next


	2. Chapter 2

Depths of darkness chapter 2

A/N: I do not own black lagoon even though I wish I did

After the unit had gotten set up in the USS defiance and the redemption had started its eavesdropping on both Russian and UIR communications to help the situation on the ground for if they were deployed on their tactical "merry misadventures" he looked at revy and handed her a cross-com and looked at her solemnly "well sis you are the only non-ghost with one and we also have integrally suppressed 416s called honey badgers and you get one but not our specialized kit" he said with a wink as he put on his body armor and grabbed his knife as he headed off for training leaving revy alone with rock as Daniel said quietly "dear sister you should get married because we may die young". As he said that he turned his music on and the group started laughing and one yelled "hey Tex is that smoking hot doll open?!" only for Danny to slam him to the deck and dislocate his shoulder as he wrenched it and whispered "what the fuck did you just say jackass?" as revy walked over after kissing rocks cheek and heard and saw the scuffle told Danny to let him go then kicked the sailors shoulder back in place and carried the young man off snickering "ya he gets protective and I just would have used a beanbag round to your nads" which he said yes ma'am before going into the yellow flag and ordered a case for the unit to reearn his leaders favor and heard a tall fat man insult revy over a case of beer and kozak slammed his head down breaking his nose and a sneer from the rest of the bar as Danny and 30-not ones to miss a good brawl along with revy and Rachael her little sister-walked in and started fighting back-to-back as was seal tradition at least in certain units. After the fight died down Danny's radio went off saying hotel Moscow had been attacked by raven's rock.

"Shit the war is on boys because they just hit the hotel and the UIR is going after Saudi Arabia and even rogue Chinese are in on it having a group known as "dragons lightning" working with raven's rock. The first order of business is to clear the city of rogues and then looking at revy and saying "come on sis we have to help the rip-off church smuggle guns to the regular forces-well ok the militias in the other countries were Russia can't have involvement as well as ditto the us" he said with a smile as he knew the fun he would have and grinning he said "yes rock can come along so your boyfriend won't get lonely" after which he immediately ducked his little sisters fist. Well its time to go gang he said as he drug his combat knife across the lookouts throat as rock monitored it all from a screen that allowed him to see what the teams saw and a bird's eye view from hacked street cameras thanks to benny and Jane who were busy screwing like there was no tomorrow which for all of them may just be the truth.

AS he slashed the guards throat revy and belle who is Danny's XO threw in two flash bangs and a couple 9-bangers just for the fuck of it they started a methodic room clearing while using the units SSN the uss Memphis to launch better recon drones and even some cruise missiles on rogue Chinese naval bases even though the ships were already out and no one had a way to know that as a direct stream of fire kept revy hidden until Taylor shot a grenade in the room and ended threat and with a sheepish grin said "I got tired of playing peek-a-boo" as they found what little intel they could before they heard a burst of a 249 and sent them running toward the tactical assault vehicles which were armored and armed chevy trailblazers as they then left before the area got to hot for them and so they could get some sleep as the sun had long since set and the day wasn't over yet but they all had to get some rest or risk killing each other


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness ch. 3

As the squirting red of the Chinese rogue's throat shone in the pre-dawn light revy looked at Daniels knife work and calmly said she was fucking shocked her little brother had such a backbone as David remarked that they had grown up to fast over the last 3 years. He looked at her and smiled saying yes I know I've developed those skills even though it's not as" he paused thinking of the right word "oh yes not as satisfying as killing with my hands or a point blank pistol shot" much to revys shock that her family was still fighting to go legal and not having luck at it. She silently prayed that Racheal would not join in the family business then remember she already had. After the guards on deck were the only ones left unaware as they had raided a Chinese "trawler" which was in reality a raider for the dragons lightning branch of the PLAN or better known as the Chinese navy even though it was under the army's control. As 30 and kozak came across the control room they found a guide book for the secure radio communications in Beijing as the rest of the crew raided the ship looking for more weapons and then the yell of holy shit came from revy as they found chemical biological and nuclear weapons in the hold.

"Well fuck they are trying to remove us from the map given how close they were from the bases of Hawaii and the units private island compound near wake island as well as them having a base on a atoll near the us despite the fact they had a base on the continent and even in Europe. They instantly left a javelin gunner near the ship with orders to sink the damn thing if anyone got near it as they spread the news up JSOCs chain of command to the president meaning the war had just taken a newer and deadlier turn as the weapons had originated in china and the USSR. They then decided that bored the USS Kingston a Ohio class guided missile sub or SSGN and the Ohio a ballistic missile sub were on standby as the cruise missile sub became the base of operations for the squad when they weren't on land and for in case the war got hot as the reds as Daniel called them cause as he put it old habits die hard they could rescue the spetznas until the alpha and the typhoon class submarines arrived to help finish the job that the enemies had started in declaring war even though no one besides those who needed to know had any idea that the submarines were even there and the submarines dispensed the units with one goal-sabotage the Chinese and rogue Russian ships anchored there so the war would stay cold because the Chinese had been co-opted with the special ops having a massive purge of defectors by way of Vietnam and japan. The Russians hadn't been and knew which of their former vessels had fallen into enemy hands and would make damn sure that the crews on board the targets would surrender or die.

As the surrender message was broadcast over loudspeakers by the Russian speakers like kozak and the spetznas operatives who didn't want to kill all of their enemies because dead men tell no tales and they needed information on who when and why the fuck they were given those weapons and what they were planning on doing even though the pleas were cut short by the burp and flash of a .50 caliber DSHK machine gun which sent all of the men overboard before a seeker grenade took out the gun and dragunov and m110s barked dropping the guards on the towers to cover the men's arrival on the deck trying to keep the arrival a secret even just as that happened a us and Russian eavesdropping ships the RFS Saint Petersburg and the USS Andromeda reviewed signals saying they were under attack and requests to use their wonder weapons which were chemical and biological weapons for the ship and nukes in ships nearby that were raided at the same time to destroy the city and nearby naval bases even though the Chinese refused nuclear weapons use for the fact of it wasn't a primary target which turned out to be LA and other ports on the west coast of the US. The messages were sent via cross-com to the crew both us and spetznas that the war had taken a more dangerous turn. Using overwhelming firepower from LMGs they slid over the sides of the ship and gave the order for MIG 35 and F-34 stealth tomcats and even stealth f15 aircraft to level all weapon carrying vessels and to negate the chemical and bio weapons that were released even though every raider was wearing a gas mask and then gave the message to the president from the safety of the subs.

A/N: sorry bout the long 3rd chapter and military lingo anyways hope yall like it


	4. Chapter 4

Depths of darkness ch4

As the Delta class and the Memphis were submerged the news had reached both of the respective presidents that the communist hardliners had launched a coup in Russia and the Chinese whereas normally would be expected nowhere around even thought they had the most to gain from the return to the soviet union even though the spetznas had a lot to lose at this point in time. "Mr. President it would be wise for us to put the whole pacific fleet on alert and I recommend we launch a joint operation with the Cheyenne who has a captain I trust explicitly" was all Daniel had to say as the president knew he was the brother of the captain and wasn't going to argue with him about a family operation because they were the best unit when it came to DA operations. "Understood Mr. President they will not get a hold of the Russians and our new friends" upon hearing that the Chinese were trying to silence a rouge to them Chinese special ops force and the spetznas of hotel Moscow. As the special operators were getting ready to ensure that the threats they faced would go to hell at the very least a minute before they do cause they all thought they would die even more so as the hatch opened from the surface as they all thought they were compromised. "Well sis it's been good to have been near you and tell little sister to live fast die young and leave a good looking corpse" was all Danny said before he saw who it was. "Hey mom where is dad" as they were referring to rock as they saw him and revy was Hansel and Gretel's greeting followed by "uncle will you tell your men not to kill us" as they saw the men of AFO raider had pointed there weapons at the newcomers without breaking stride or missing a puff on their cigarettes

"Now what the fuck are you kids doing here" was all revy could say as she still didn't know who was who nor did the guys who despite all being cyborgs they didn't want to make a wrong guess and get scarred for life or as revy put it "beaten within an inch of your life, castrated, having your own genitals up your ass then thrown overboard and shot" if they messed with her adopted kids and when the lone female Breanna asked about her and was told revy would break her foot off in her ass much to the commandos shock. "So now that's out of the way what do we do about the fact that the communist bastards have made a deal with the Italian mob for the sale of nuclear weapons and that won't be good for anyone in the area of all of the south goddamn pacific" was Daniels order as the president had given them all the orders to using Italian spec ops to help crush the mobs nuclear hopes where they to sink the ships or were they going to try and capture them just like any good pirate of old. "Well I bet you know what the squad will say and Hansel wants to wield the boarding axe so I say we take the ships and let the young kids live out there pirate fantasy.

"Ok its official we are all going back to the pirate roots but we have a more pressing matter as it relates to booze and who will start the bar brawl cause you all know it's happening" and revy looked at Daniel and cracked her knuckles and said very calmly like a little kid "let me do it I've been good brother" which he took in stride as the boys were giving him shit about it and said alright fuck it we all will fight cause I know we are all getting antsy so I buy the first round and the one to throw the last punch or pull a knife first buys the second round. ARRR was the yell as they all did it in there pirate style as the patch had a pirate and the patch of raider on it as well so they all smiled and started singing different pirate songs or stuff from the paratrooper days or even Irish folk songs and country music because they were bored and wanted to as Taylor the second oldest said "we have to teach the new family culture" which got a snicker as she looked and Hansel. The singing died down as they entered the bar and kept hearing cat-calls and they had just finished the first round before Taylor threw the first punch and it became a rush to get a shot in and to not go for a knife as was custom in the raiders.

A/N: Well this one was mainly a bar fight and family and planning for the war to come


	5. Chapter 5

Depths of Darkness

Ch5

A/N: I do not own black lagoon only my OCs

As the brawl at the yellow flag raged into the early morning the crew had all fallen to each other's backs and in just a touch of insanity the words "they will storm us in the morning when the sunlight turns to sky death is waiting for his dance now fate has sentenced us to die" followed by revys yell of lets drag them to hell as Hansel not aware of the rules pulled a switchblade and stabbed the man who grabbed gretels boobs before she broke his neck and the crew then got thrown out after paying the tab celebrating. Upon joining the alpha group members sent by balalaika for extra support they all slide down the hatch humming. Taylor looked at revy and snickered "little lady its time for you and the kids to go to bed as its adult time" pulling out another bottle of vodka for her alpha gruppe comrade. "Calm down and now that that's taken of lets plan for our destiny" had Danny back in control as they started finishing on a tactical map who had to die first.

As the cold waters of roanupar harbor lapped against the Chinese freighter the radio clicked 2 times signaling that all units were set and ready to rock and roll the other units from Mr. chang and even the us military JSOC were poised to strike and Taylor and Danny said in unison "damned if we don't fucked if we do" followed by the signal of "nice night for a stroll on the beach" and all hell broke loose as a 110 took out the sentries head as the smoke rounds started covering the infiltration and the twins want to earn extra junk food from their mom they drug to of the dumber guards overboard as revy slashed the 3rd throat sticking a knife into his aorta afterwards to ensure is death. Pulling the knife back from his collarbone she muttered "are they really that stupid". As the raid went will the ship being captured quickly the buildings took longer with 3 JSOC members hit and a spetznas operator was almost killed but the only Chinese they had on as a interpreter was killed. "Son of a fucking bitch find and kill that asshole" was Taylor's frantic call because they may all be in danger and were on a time limit.

As soon as the building was captured the flags of 3 groups were raised over the building and then the real fun began as revy got to bark her second favorite line "Kids break everything than we can't fucking move and I'll by u dinner". Upon the discovery in the weapons in the hold which were bio chemical and even nuclear they all went quiet as the office raid crew admitted what they found. "Well fuck we have a list" was Taylor's fear as she read the list followed by the call of RUN ILL EXPLAIN JUST MOVE!" and everyone went overboard or on the case of the land raid force bolted to the sea in a firefight with stragglers and even cops who got pissed that they lost extra income and as revy rigged the ship's crew she said "I fucking hate assholes like these" before dropping her cigarette on one soldiers arm as a parting gift.

"Well Taylor what the fuck did you find that was so scary? Let me guess the boogeyman and his bedtime story?" in remark to how young Taylor looked to which the response was "no miss smartass it was a picture of you naked" which joking that is was scary actually had Taylor turned on but she wasn't going to do anything before everyone fell asleep. Thinking that was done they got down to the business of the list of 4 ships armed with chemical, biological and nuclear weapons heading to the US, Russia and Britain and the one in roanupar harbor. "I want to see the picture was Gretel's cutesy response which Taylor hated cause she was going to be punished and sure enough revy was true to her word dragging her and Gretel into her room where screams of "Please no mommy I'll be good followed by crying was heard and Taylor yelled the same thing and they were told to sit in their room in time out as she walked back out apologizing for the interruption as Danny came back with bad news. "The ship was detonated in the harbor after our subs were pulled out and don't worry the pt. boat was in our harbor so your safe but the list contained our intel. We've been targeted so we are heading to our island becasue we will be safe there". As the news sank in they heard that the EU was destabilized by the assassination of the German chancellor and some other EU leaders being injured in attacks with Italy's being the only other kill because the RFB terrorists. "well I have to go deal with the bad girls" as Gretel poked her head out and as revy walked in said "I'm sorry don't beat our asses again" as they were then told that they were being hunted and as Taylor thought of that and started falling asleep her hand slid between her legs thinking of revy naked. She then heard Danny and his brother talking about the change in plans and how they would be getting the time to shoot more as the president maybe a target after the day's fun so she started to fiddle with her handguns and then herself as revy did the same unaware of the threat that was waiting.

A/N: That was the first blood in a fight that will get personal


	6. Chapter 6

Depths of darkness chapter 6

A/N: I do not own black lagoon only my OCs

As Taylor started to explain on the main reason of why she had panicked as watching revy walked over to them with a cup of coffee as they had been up all night and revy was pissed off because the pt boat had been shipped to the island but they hadn't repaired it and the booze was gone. "Who the fuck was in charge of getting more booze damnit?!" Revy raged as she just got back from the boat to find that Rachael was passed out and all the booze was missing. As Rachael was been drug in by her ear just like their mom used to do when they didn't bring home any money Taylor was starting to light up a smoke and sipping on a rum and coke asked semi-annoyed "what do y'all know about heavy weapons nuke grade?" and as they all fell in a stunned silence they heard a almost ghostly and eerily calm voice state "why yes me and sora mea had a stint near them" and all eyes turned to see Hansel dragging in his favorite ax as belle and Danny sat there and jokingly ordered up a beer for the new arrival as David walked in with his favorite RPG and Barrett and said as a joke "ah yes Nassau it has been a while since I last saw it"

As they all agreed to meet back later that day as the girls belle and Taylor decided to go on a walk they saw a Chinese fishing trawler loitering right outside the islands range they saw a net that had no fish or hooks and that said oh shit trouble and Taylor smiled and laughed. "Go tell your boy and the pirates that we may have a nice prize of medicines and hopefully guns" as the girls and the crew fancied themselves Caribbean pirates of old and it had been awhile since they had taken a prize and the Chinese freighter and trawler would be a nice snag as would the Russian ravens rock freighter. As Taylor had stripped down to her bikini she faked having trouble swimming just so she could be a hostage and started being an actress and loving it. "T-t-thank y-you sir she stammered out as she was cold and as the guard on deck started to pull her bottoms down she smiled and slashed his throat before dumping him overboard "Gee thanks you perverted asshole now sleep with the fishes" as she spat on his and saw him hit the water.

Watching the raiding boat make a run for the ship with the Jolly Roger flying the reaction was not what they wanted as artillery shells started crashing in the white capped surf. "Well thank god there aim sucks but we need to kill them right fucking now" as Rachael ate one piece of shell in the arm. "Fuck she's hit so let's kill these fuck nuts so we can drink beer" revy raged as she started to stop the bleeding as some of the squad had already made it toward the ship they found that the shells were flame and smoke rounds as a small tram of Chinese and raven men had made landfall but none of the squad knew. "We board and crews expendable" was Danny and Dave's only order which was transmitted to the squad. The Chinese guards who were on deck found their lives cut extremely short as the .45s were silently drilled in their skulls and the deck was cleared in a few minutes. As the boys started hunting the crews and they gave a command for a harpoon and silkworm to send the ship to hell.

Rushing back to the boats they saw Rachael laying in the RHIB and the bottom was red as she had lost a lot of blood. "All right assholes in the boats or you are fucking swimming" came the rage from all of the crew leaders who wanted to be back to land so a doctor could tend to the wounded and as threy were bundled in the ships and rushed back to land with revy on the radio trying not to cry. "We need the med bays to be on alert that we have cat 2 and 3 wounded coming in hot and if possible have medics meet us" only to hear that they were unable to have a medic meet them at the dock. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" and the whole squad flipped into the conversation and they noticed that there was a black dot on the horizon. "Um sis I know why they can't have a medic meet us" and went onto explain that the beach was invaded. As soon as Taylor and belle made it off the boat Taylor was hit by a sniper and belle stepped on a mine that a commando had placed earlier.

"Son of a bitch find them and kill them" as Danny trying not to cry started bandaging up his XO and girlfriend. As soon as they got them off the beach they systematically cleared the beach which was as far as the raiders got so they started to execute the survivors and as soon as they got to the last man Danny said that he would do the honors and in the setting sun blew the man's brains out and then turned the gun on himself only for Racheal to stop him. "Stop that won't do any good boy" as the look on her face was genuine fear and grief. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU I MAY HAVE LOST MY LOVE" he screamed only to hear a soft voice tell him "Im here you don't want to do that" which got him crying falling into belles arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Depths of darkness chapter 7

A/N: This chapter will be dark just like the rest of my stories and any changes do yall think I need to change

As Danny held on to belle he was softly crying begging Belle and Taylor to not die as the beach turned a dark shade of red as the crimson blood spilled out staining the sand around the girls and the twilight made everything look more like the depths of hell and someone was going to pay. "Make sure they are on the first fucking medevac out of here and I'm going to find someone to play with" pulling out his black bladed combat knife and dropping his guns got Revy and Rachael smiling "Well brother after you have your relief moment do you mind bringing dinner back?" and he laughed and said "yeah just hand me my carbine time for fun and bye sis" as he marched off he was listening for snapping or anything to give them away he found two girls who had a rifle and laser for an airstrike which brought a smile to his face all be it a sadistic one. "Well if it's not a couple of cowards who thought they could live the jungle life but too late" as he buried the knife in their leg which they had intertwined and as they screamed he laughed seeing the dark red almost black stain mix with the mud on the jungle floor. As the girls let out a scream he shoved mud and rocks in their mouths as he started to bash their brains in with a rock and with a sadistic grin he saw the white bones of the skull cave in and they stopped moving meaning he had no more fun as he later told Hansel and Gretel when he saw them later on that night. "aww damnit I have lost my toys" so stabbing a knife through their jaws and veins in the mouth he decided "I must show the kids what I can do" they started screaming meaning that the knife through the head wasn't fatal because he planned that as such so he started to behead them by slashing their throats to decapitate them using a boot knife and humming he walked back to the beach for his niece and nephew relishing the fact they would see his face covered in blood.

"Hey sis I'm back and I brought food as he pulled a boar behind he which he bagged after the blood scene which he said was "The greatest stress reliever I could ask for" as he pulled on his beer as they sat on the patio of the villa manor house which being done in the Spanish style the boys loved it. As revy walked out dressed like one Mary Reid aka William Kidd as the boys knew her stated in "'Nassau' the party doesn't end till the sun comes up and maybe even much later" and that got a chorus of cheers followed by does anyone know where the fuck we have our tavern at as the boys had finished building it and they just installed the piping to the kegs and the first one in was Rachael as always and Revy and Danny had a laugh as they walked in and heard Taylor "yell bartender the first rounds on me" and that got a couple throwing knives imbedded in the wall to give the place more character and naturally one beer led to more which led to a bar brawl and everyone laughed at that. "It's all fun and games sis until this" as Danny's beer was knocked all over the place and as it was not one of their boys and was man they all knew was a mole who had facilitated the raid on their island he smashed the bottle and the radio was cranked up so he didn't hear the shattering of glass but felt the shards of glass slide into neck and the knives all slide in and out of him with no resistance leaving him a bloody corpse with as revy and Gretel stated "A million and one fucking new holes for him to piss from but oh wait he's dead" with the last part having a laugh for the hell for it.

As the whole group took a turn nicking on the bastards face before Revy brought out a cutlass and lopped his head off in one movement. "Boys chain him up till sundown tomorrow following proper protocols for piracy" which was what they deemed it was even though they were pirates themselves. Following the yells of arrgh they found his coconspirator and chained him up the same way and had a better Idea for him as Rachael said "We need some new lights and even though they are being flown in we have this son of a bitch" and the gang stated that was inhuman even though his body was going to be burned they were going to throw them both into the sea or maybe on to the ships but they compromised and before the full burn they set fire to would under the cages and the screams of the unconscious man coming to in a ball of fire made the gang cheer and drink rum listening planning on revenge on the ships that were laying out at anchor. "I state we use our anti-ship batteries and maybe missile battery for the far ship then capture and execute the crew of the other one" anyone else agree and they all yelled hell yes let's make these bastards pay for what they did to us" and they started firing on the cruiser and frigate scaring them off and hitting them but not sinking which the crew used to their advantage as the war was starting to heat up as they shot every crew member on board and tortured the boys who were near weapons or struggled and revys favorite method was flaying them alive then throwing them over and Rachael agreed. As the crew raised the Jolly Roger on the small freighter which turned out to be a raider aka pocket battleship they all laughed as they made off good that night and sent one hell of a message.

A/N: There was a dark chapter that had lots of rough moments


	8. Chapter 8

Depths of darkness chapter 8

A/N: Tell me if yall think this is too dark and any advice to make it smoother

As the boys found the conspirator they had chained up the night before they decided to play with the bastard knowing good and well the other ship in the fleet while being well out of range of their anti-ship weapons they were well within sight to see what the kids were doing. Grabbing a gallon of gasoline wood and a railroad flare the boys sat nearby and let Gretel have fun because she asked "Uncle I have been good and I haven't killed anyone in a few days by my own hands so please can I?" and after the boys gave it a thought they found out why not as they had found the other men on the island-shop worker, sewage worker and the last guy they found was a bartender who had sold the information to the raiders on where the defenses were so they were marched out and lined up on the beach at sunset for a mass execution. "All right you assholes take a knee and this may be over quick and you can live IF you beg so your choice" Revy and Daniel stated before forcing the men to kneel as Gretel dumped gasoline on the wood and the chains rattled as the poor sap trapped inside started thrashing back and forth. Looking up at him Gretel asked "what's the matter when I'm at the bar you say you like it hot and this will be plenty hot" and the boys held revy back telling her wait till the sun goes down and he will get what is coming to him and it will be fun to watch Hansel stated with a laugh.

"Alright cock suckers take a knee or we will make you" and all but one of them took a knee much to revys enjoyment. "One last time or they will get a peace and the boy is wanting to chop something so your call" and as the boy refused to go down Hansel chopped his knee out and screaming into the gag and laughter filled the air as the boys had bet that would happen. Right as the sun went down the unit all walked up behind the men before flashing out a message on a World War 2 era signal lantern that roughly translated to "watch this fuckers". Daniel, standing behind the leader in the middle, yelled "Present arms and ready aim" and before he heard David yell out "you have been charged with the crime of betraying our island, ruining our way of life, wasting beer and attacking our group and attempting to rape Rachael" which pissed the boys off the most only for them to cheer at the sentencing "You all have been sentenced to death so hope you all tell Satan we say hi" before the sole command of fire was given and the shots all rang out or in the case of legless maroon beheading by an axe and when his wife who was also involved was beheaded by a samurai sword. As all the other bodies hit the floor the man in chains started yelling "no oh god NO" as the fire was lit below him and he started screaming in pain as the fire slowly consumed him.

As the crew of the other ships in the fleet watched the burning on the beach and the fact that they burned the bodies or in the case of the ones who weren't dead yet they were invited to dinner as shark food. So as the boys and girls of the raiders and the brotherhood of the coast sat around drinking cold beers they started planning to raid the battle ship and capture and they found the light generated by the fires and the light of the campfire which after all the clothing of the deceased, well at last the clothes that no one wanted, were feeding the fires which they found were prefect for a romantic night as they planned to kill and capture a frigate and a battleship for the personal fleet along with the LCS' raider and redemption, they decided to launch a midnight raid and this time wouldn't bother taking prisoners as the Thai, Russians and task force Diablo were just wanting the ship and the choppers where flying out to get to the ship as the zodiacs didn't have the range and they may need the firepower as they flew low at wave-top height and flared up with the mini-guns blaring from the MH-60s and the MH60L-DAP which also had its 30mm flaring they landed and revy started blasting on the nearest gun mount to keep them from engaging the Thai operators.

"Decks cleared and rock how are we doing on time cause if the birds go bingo we are fucked" David asked before lining up with task force raider on the doors leading into the cockpit before sweeping the decks down he called out "stay frosty and the rules are as follows if they have a weapon or make a move you don't like crew is expendable" before placing and detonating the breaching charges only to find it had decapitated the door guard and Gretel smiled "Look mommy a soccer ball" she cried out to revy before throwing his at Gretel before forming up on the squad again on to be told "You and Hansel stay here and who knows if it goes to plan you too can play up here and kill anyone who slips up her in any way you see fit" before heading down the stairs and kicking on the first door and executing all in the room before clearing to the hold and the engine room which they found had been wired to blow. "FUCK RUN W HAVE NO TIME AND MAY GO SWIMMING!" revy yelled before the blast on the port side made them realize it was a missile and as they all made a run for it the boys yelled "move it we have no time to wait and where is the choppers?" as the boys slipped only to get helped up with a on your feet or we are swimming" till thy broke topside to the kids and with revys voice "Fuck this we may get swimming as the other birds were being pinned by gunfire they lept overboard swimming and regretting all the blood in the water.


End file.
